31st July
by Winterlude
Summary: It's the 31st July, 1980. Any guesses what has just happened? One shot, please REVIEW!


James was running fastly trough the narrow streets. Several different thoughts were dancing in his mind. He remembered Lily whispering in their bed: - James, I think it's time.-. He remembered his panic and amazement when he had heard those words. He remembered crying out for old Bagshot for some help. And then, he thought smiling, he remembered that single scream and a baby crying. His son, Harry James Potter, was born. He had never tbought that was possible, that was allowed, in that dark and terrible period, to be as incredibly happy as he was. But he was, and couldn't deny it.

Running under his Invisibily Cloak, he finally arrived where he was headed: 34, Market Street, the place where the Order of the Phoenix had been working for many years.

He began knocking strongly at the door, without thinking that all the people inside would have been scared to death hearing this.

In fact, he immediately heard a voice shouting: 'Who is it? Who is it?'

Recognising the familiar voice, and being happy for that, he shouted:

'Remus, it's me! James Potter, sometimes called Prongs, my Patronus is a stag, I'm married to Lily Evans Potter and...'

In that very moment Remus opened the door and stared at his friend.

James went in and finished his sentence:

'... and I'm the proud father of Harry James Potter, an incredible wizard to be!'

Many voices rose up. Remus hugged him and in that very moment Sirius came running from the other side of the room and joined the hug of his two friends, shouting:

'I can't believe, Prongs is a dad, Prongs is a dad!'

James laughed and tried to see who else was in the room. There were Mad-Eye Moody and Elphias Doge, who smiled at him, Wormtail, who waved at him laughing, and Dumbledore.

Seeing Dumbledore, James couldn't help shouting:

'He'll come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore! In happier times! And you'll be his headteacher and punish him for his pranks.'

At this Dumbledore laughed, saying:

'I really hope so.'

Then James noticed a man in a corner, with a big smile on his face.

'Frank!- he said 'They told me that you've just become dad like me, haven't you?'

'Yes,' said the man, with even a bigger smile 'My Neville was born yesterday.'

'Oh, that's great, that's great. They'll be at Hogwarts together. They'll make good friends.'

'Of course they will.'

Then James seemed to remember something. He looked at Sirius and said, with a more serious voice:

'Sirius, you're the godfather.'

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but immediately James added:

'And his tutor. If... if... something happens to Lily and me... oh, don't look at me like that, you know that anything can happen at anytime... well, you're his tutor. I don't want him to end up with Lily's muggle sister.'

'Prongs, there was no need for you to tell me that, I...'

'Yes, I know, but I wanted to make sure. And... and... Remus... and Peter... all of you. If for some reason Lily and I cant't... well, protect my child.'

Nobody said a word. Then Remus said:

'Of course we will, James. Of course we will.'

Peter nodded.

'Thanks. Thanks.- said James with the big smile on his face again 'Now I have to rush, I left Lily and the child alone, there's only old Bagshot with them, Lily wanted me to come here and tell you, but I don't want to leave her alone for too long.'

'Wait, wait a moment.- said Dumbledore smiling – Let's have a toast for your child and for Frank's child.'

'Oh, yes, thanks.'said James, taking a glass.

Rising his globet, Dumbledore said:

'To Frank and Alice and James and Lily, who aren't scared to bring light in this dark world. And to Neville and Harry, our hopes. The war we're fighting is for them.To give them a happier world to live in.'

With a serious face, everybody toasted.

James smiled, looking at all those people there and said:

'Now I really have to go, thanks for everything. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, come to see Harry as soon as possible. And... and all of you of course. Frank, say hi to Alice for me. Bye, bye!' and went out.

Everybody left in the room smiled and then went back to do what they'd been doing. Sirius smiling thought:

'Another Prongs... I really oughta know him.'


End file.
